To Die or Not to Die
by Kira699
Summary: Catherine and Sara get more than they bargained for at the crime scene. Any more and it would spoil it.NO GSR No romance
1. Chapter 1

To Die or Not to Die: That is their question.

This is my first fanfic. Not set anywhere in particular and has no resemblance to any episode. I'll apologize now if it's garbage. As for it's rating..well maybe K or T I don't know.

Summary: Sara and Catherine have a routine night that turns into a nightmare. Will they survive it?

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI (although I wish I did)

Chapter 1.

Back in 2002, Gerald Maher was convicted of murder and given life. He swore he have his revenge on the two CSI's who testified against him.

It was now 2005, and CSI's Willows and Sidle had been called to the scene of an assault and robbery in a back alley off the Strip. The scene had been secured and the assault victim taken to hospital, a forensic nurse would process her once she was stable.

Sara and Catherine started processing the alley, taking photos, prints and blood samples, bagging and tagging everything before transportation back to the lab, when the police officer still at the scene approached them.

"Excuse me interrupting ladies, but there is something you could do for me right now if you don't mind."

Sara and Catherine both turned and looked up from packing their kits and saw the cop standing almost on top of them.

"What can we do for you Officer….Ryan" replied Catherine as she saw his name tag.

"First of all, drop your guns on the ground and do as I say or you'll end up with a bullet in the head" he said raising his silenced service pistol.

Both CSI's looked carefully at him and considered their chances of overpowering him without either of them getting shot and realized it was a no go idea, reluctantly dropping their weapons down at his feet.

"Good, now you Willows," he said throwing down two pairs of handcuffs on the ground, "cuff Sidle, hands behind, tightly. I know your reputation Sidle, a loose cannon, short tempered, dangerous, so I'm being careful."

Catherine had no choice but to handcuff her colleague, whispering "I'm sorry" at the same time. She noticed Sara's eyes blazing with fury at their captor and now Catherine had rendered her helpless but didn't blame her.

"Willows, now do the same to yourself if you don't mind and any more chit chat and your mouths will stay closed permanently."

Catherine felt fear overtake her as she ratcheted the cuffs around her own wrists, pinning them behind her. Would anyone find them, would they die, what was going to happen? All of these were her thoughts. Sara was wondering how they would get out of this alive and why he picked her to be restrained first, sure she would have attacked him, but HOW did he know that?

TBC

Please R&R mainly coz if you don't like it, I won't put up the rest. And yeah the story is complete on my computer so I can update it quickly.


	2. Chapter 2

To Die or Not to Die: That is their question.

This is my first fanfic. Not set anywhere in particular and has no resemblance to any episode. I'll apologize now if it's garbage. As for it's rating..well maybe K or T I don't know.

Summary: Sara and Catherine have a routine night that turns into a nightmare. Will they survive it?

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI (although I wish I did)

Chapter 2

His patrol car was parked conveniently at the back of the alley, as he had used it when he sealed off the scene from behind. "Right now you two, walk to the car and no funny stuff or you both die here and now."

Having walked them to the car he popped the trunk lid and took out some plastic zip ties. "Ok Willows you first, oh and Sidle don't even think about running or I'll shoot your friend, scream and I'll shoot you both now."

With that he bound Catherine's ankles then lifted her into the trunk, a little surprised that he'd gotten this far with no retaliation from the brunette dynamo.

Sara edged slightly away from the car hoping to distract him away from Catherine so that she could cripple him with her feet. "I warned you Sidle, but it seems your reputation is earned and you are not a good listener to authority." He then fired at her, his weapon only making a slight phffftt sound, and her left shoulder exploded into redness and she was thrown to the ground in agony. Casually he tied her ankles together and hefted her into the trunk alongside Catherine and slammed the lid shut.

"Sara! Are you alright, talk to me." whispered Catherine in a distressed tone of voice.

"Cath, hit in the shoulder, can't see how bad though, feels bad" Sara replied in obvious pain.

"Hang in there Sara, the boys will find us and your blood."

"Yeah great isn't it" she tried to laugh, "I contaminate a crime scene with my own blood."

Officer Ryan opened the lid once more. "By the way ladies, I've left plenty of evidence for your fellow CSI's to find, all of it mine, so if they are clever they'll find you before you die…..if not…" he let the last words hang.

With that he climbed in the car and drove off with the girls in the trunk.

"Has anyone seen Catherine or Sara, they should have been back hours ago?" Grissom asked his team.

Collectively they all replied with a no and commenced a quick call around to Sara's cell and home phone, Cath's cell and home phone without any result.

"Nick you and Warrick get over to the scene and check everywhere, I'll check with Brass, and Greg, well you start on processing what's been brought in tonight."

Nick and Warrick reached the alley and found both kits half packed and the evidence bags still in it but no where in sight were Catherine or Sara. A note was taped to the alley wall near Sara's kit, and gingerly Nick removed it, read it and put it in an evidence bag, giving Warrick a grim look. The note was straightforward, informing them of the kidnap but it also contained cryptic clues, something Grissom was good at.

"They've been kidnapped, and by someone who knows a great deal about us. Search the entire alley, I'll take the back."

Nick found blood spatter and a small pool of drying blood, human, took swabs, bagged and tagged them while Warrick found a multitude of prints and bagged the note. They both hurried back to the lab to get everything processed, including all of Catherine's and Sara's evidence.

The blood results came back positive for Sara, so she was obviously hurt. The team suddenly felt drained. Why hadn't the scene been secured, who were the officers on duty there. The prints found came back to an Officer Ryan LVPD, same as the ones on the note.

Brass checked meticulously and pulled out the log and read off the officers names and called them into CSI HQ one by one.

"Ok guys, someone screwed up, two CSIs were taken from the scene last night and you four were on duty, but why are there only three of you here."

"Ryan phoned in sick, said he ate some bad Chinese last night, as for a screw up, the scene was secured, Ryan had the back of the alley with his car, we had our two cars out front and totally swept the scene, even to the dumpsters. Not even a rat could've gotten past us."

"Ok guys, isn't Ryan new to the squad?"

"Yeah six months, he transferred from a regional precinct, wanted more of the glamour boy's work he said, but always kept to himself."

Brass got a call from Grissom about Ryan's prints so decided to run a detailed background check on him

TBC

Please R&R mainly coz if you don't like it, I won't put up the rest. And yeah the story is complete on my computer so I can update it quickly.


	3. Chapter 3

To Die or Not to Die: That is their question.

This is my first fanfic. Not set anywhere in particular and has no resemblance to any episode. I'll apologize now if it's garbage. As for it's rating..well maybe K or T I don't know.

Summary: Sara and Catherine have a routine night that turns into a nightmare. Will they survive it?

Disclaimer: I don't own CSI (although I wish I did)

Chapter 3

Sara and Catherine were uncomfortable in the dark trunk as it drove over bumpy roads having just left the highway. The car suddenly stopped and the driver got out and popped the trunk.

"End of the line you two, you took my father's life away from him, now you will suffer the same. He in for life and you'll be out for life, with less chance of success I'm afraid."

"You got my dad killed in prison so now I want you to feel what it's like to die in a hostile environment, in this case a sandy, desolate prison, however you do have a chance, albeit small."

He unceremoniously dragged Sara out of the trunk and threw her onto the desert sand causing her to cry out in pain, her shoulder bleeding more now. He then dragged Catherine out on to the sand as well.

"It may take some time for your friends to find you so perhaps you should rest up for a bit. I did leave them enough clues to follow, however they can be thick sometimes. By the way my name's really Ryan Maher, Gerald Maher's son. So you filthy bitches can die here in the desert and think about that while I head out of the country. But before I leave, I must give dear Catherine a small present, you wouldn't like me to play favourites now would you."

He aimed his gun at Catherine and squeezed the trigger, the silenced round passing through her shoulder and she felt her world explode in pain. He was not quite finished with them though, his clue would be obvious and he didn't want them to have too big a chance to live. With that idea in mind he walked calmly over to Sara, who stared back with fear and anger in her eyes, and kicked her several times in the stomach and ribs until her heard an audible snapping noise, he put one shot into her right leg, just above the knee, and gave her final kick in the jaw which sent her world black.

Catherine stared in horror at the punishment dished out to her friend and knew she was next, she closed her eyes and thought of Lindsey, her daughter. She cried at the thought of not being there to see her grow up, her strength and will power had deserted her and she cried into the sand. Then it began.

Ryan kicking her made her scream out in pain, he'd kicked her hard hearing and feeling one arm break and several ribs. She waited for oblivion, but he hadn't finished yet. She heard more than felt the gunshot in her leg, then nothing as, slowly, the pain brought oblivion.

He got out a tube of epoxy glue from his glove compartment and squeezed plenty into the key holes of the handcuffs and quietly smirked. "Let the cops get them off in a hurry…not" He had wished he'd used hinged cuffs instead to increase the suffering but these would have to do.

He then quickly got back in his car and drove off into the cold night, leaving them both bound hand and foot, crippled, shivering, and bleeding on the desert sand. Dying. unless fate took a hand.

TBC

Please Review mainly coz I like reviews. Thank you to those reviews already. Will they survive? And what did that note say?


	4. Chapter 4

To Die or Not to Die: That is their question.

Sorry to be so brutal in the story folks, but you all know that when you get an idea…..run with it.

Chapter 4

"Officer Ryan is Ryan Maher, Gerald Maher's son." croaked Greg hoarsely. "Gerald swore revenge against Cath and Sara the day he was sentenced to life."

"So where can they be though, let's re-examine that cryptic note again."

'_Fifteen eyes yet none can see'_

'_5 Eagles flying free'_

'_Desert sand, all red and bloody'_

'_If you look real close, you'll find their bodies'_

'_Best use your head'_

'_Or they'll wind up dead_'

"Oh my God" whispered Grissom to himself. He stared at the note again and looked for the clue to it, when it hit him.

"24 miles east of I 15"

"That's a big area to cover Grissom, but it's the best lead we've got, let's go," said Brass

"Wait I think there is one more clue here, but I need a map,"

A map was hastily found and was laid out on the layout table.

"Ok now it makes sense, I think I know where they are. The 'use' didn't mean only that, it also meant Sheep Mountain, as in Ewe. This guy knows I like puzzles only thing is this one was quite easy which means they don't have much time. Right guys grab your kits, Brass I'll need everyone and two ambulances. Hurry we have no time to waste.

Grissom wanted more help than he had, hell even one chopper would help, but this wasn't the only crime in Vegas and police were needed elsewhere as well. It basically came down to Grissom, Brass, Nick, Warrick, Greg and two other police units, plus the EMTs. 

Police cars, CSI cars, and ambulances were all heading out on the I-15. Hoping to get to their colleagues before it was too late. The sun was coming up and it would be unbearable out there. All cars had plenty of bottled water just in case. They all prayed they weren't too late.

"Cath, you there?" asked Sara painfully, finding speech incredibly difficult for some reason. Her jaw felt shattered.

"Sara? Oh thank god you're still alive, I tried calling out to you earlier and got no response. I..I'm pretty sure my arm is broken but I can't see how badly I'm bleeding.

"I'm having trouble breathing Cath and I think my jaw is busted or dislocated but we have to try and hang on, the boys will be here soon, count on it. But they had better move their asses or we'll both bleed out. Can you move at all?" Her speech sounding very slurred but vaguely understandable.

"Not an inch, these cuffs are doing more damage every time I try to move."

"You have to stay awake and try to move Cath, we have to keep each other awake, to stay alive, to give them a chance to find us, do it for Lindsey."

Both lay there shivering in the cold night air afraid of what would come next, coyotes maybe, or would the dawn and heat of the desert dessicate their bodies.

TBC

Thank you all for the reviews, I know this is my first story but I hope it's not too bad. I do like to let my dark side out to play for a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you like it so far, and there is plenty more to come**

_PugNTurtle: thanks for advice it's appreciated_

_Chawkchic: glad you are enjoying it_

_To all those other lovely reviewers…..greatly appreciated. Parts of this story have been re written several times to regain my sanity._

**Thanks heaps for the reviews**

Chapter 5

Dawn came and went, the sun rose higher and it's heat began the tortuous burning of the desert sand. Had they been able to walk it's doubtful if Catherine and Sara would have lasted more than a mile or so.

As it was they lay on the hot sand, their skin burning under the sun, their blood visibly mingling with the sand. The zip ties had made their ankles swell and had cut into the skin deeply and the handcuffs had cut their wrists up badly. Both were terrified that they weren't going to make it out alive, another couple of hours would see them dead, their bones eventually discovered perhaps.

The desert wind was blowing sand around them, small piles of sand coming to wedge them into their death like positions, Sara knew that if she didn't try something, to try and move, they'd be buried under the desert within the day. As much as the pain allowed she inched her body out of the sand and over to Catherine and tried scraping sand off her face using her cuffed hands.

"Cath you have to move, lift your head up, clear it from the sand or we'll be buried." She sounded more like a cat squawking but continued trying to speak..she had to.

"Oh shut up Sara I can barely understand you and I'm a little short on options here, ok here goes."

Groaning in pain Catherine moved her whole body, freeing her shoulders and head but opening up the wounds again and passing out in a pool of red sand.

Sara looked up at the sky, the burning sun scorched into her eyes, she felt frustrated, angry, in pain and very afraid. _'come on guys, hurry up, we're dying out here and that maniac isn't a genius so figure it out Grissom and get us the hell out of here'_ she spoke silently to the desert winds. Blackness threatened to engulf her once more as the pain overwhelmed her. She fought it off desperately.

"Sara?" "Yeah Cath?"

"Do you think they'll find us in time, I mean, I don't want Lindsey going to my funeral."

"If they don't find us, I'll be pissed and haunt them." She tried to laugh but her ribs hurt too much and their situation was far too grim. '_God I'm burning up here. Can't even try talking now, jaw hurts too much. And to think I always hated ventriloquists..now I wish I was one_,' she thought ruefully.

She laughed inwardly and started coughing up blood. _'Ok Sara don't panic, it's only a little blood, Griss will find us soon'_

Nick and Greg kept a close eye out as the cars fanned out. His gaze froze in horror as he saw ahead of him two sandy mounds, umoving, but he knew what they were. "Griss, Brass, head towards us, we're about 1 mile south of you, I think we've found them."

The car halted and skidded in the soft sand. Greg and Nick raced over to find both girls half buried in sand, he clawed away at the sand and noticed the dark red patches that came away in his hands. Jim Brass' car pulled up with Grissom inside.

"Brass get here quick, and bring your handcuff keys, Griss I need a pair of scissors or wire cutters."

Brass quickly knelt down and tried to undo the cuffs but the glue had set hard blocking the holes.

"Nick, bolt cutters in the trunk, now!" he yelled.

TBC

Thank you all for the reviews, but after this chapter I'd love some more. I do so love reviews. Please keep me motivated. And for those who did read it, please forgive a slight error I made on the 'note'.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thanks for the reviews folks, I hope you didn't seriously think I'd let them die. However, finding them is just the start of another part of the nightmare. Scared yet?_

_If anyone has a good idea for the next chapter I'd love to hear it, even though the story is fully written I keep going over it looking for little changes. Advice and suggestions would be welcome as well as reviews._

Chapter 6

"Are they alive?" asked Greg inquiringly.

"Yes, but only just, looks like they lost a lot of blood" answered Brass. Neither were conscious though which was very distressing.

The ambulances and the rest of the team arrived in a shower of sand as Nick raced back with the bolt cutters and cut the cuff chains from both Sara's and Catherine's wrists. A low moan of pain was heard from Catherine as it freed her badly broken arm.

Medics quickly raced over as Grissom cut the zip ties.

"Both have weak and thready pulses, labored breathing and extensive internal and external injuries" the young paramedic went on. He got on the radio to the ER to warn them of incoming and went on to list everything from a broken fingernail to a broken jaw. The list was awful to listen to.

Soon their bodies were being swabbed with sterile solutions and compresses put on the bleeding wounds, IVs were inserted and precious fluids returned slowly to their bodies. Grissom was pacing up and down feeling frustrated but knew they had to stabilize both Sara and Catherine before moving them, a wrong move could be disastrous.

Catherine was intubated as her breathing had become extremely infrequent and her arm splinted, carefully they lifted her onto a backboard and loaded her onto a gurney in the ambulance, the two paramedics leapt in and it drove hurriedly off to Desert Palms. Sara was breathing on her own, she had to but she was given oxygen through a nasal tube. Intubation wasn't an option with her jaw, she too was gently loaded onto a backboard after having a bandage wrapped around her head and jaw supporting it and placed on a gurney in the ambulance and it sped off, closely followed by the team with the exception of Warrick and Greg who were processing the scene.

Ryan Maher had made no attempt at hiding his prints from the CSIs, now they all knew who they were after. But what use is revenge if no one knows the 'who or why'? He was finished with his victims and was now equipped with food, water, passport and money. He was now heading north to Canada and maybe parts beyond, he was free and running. The only problem he had now was that everyone would be looking for him and the patrol car which could be tracked so reluctantly outside of a nearby town he ditched the car, changed into civilian clothes and started hiking, with a backpack on his back. He hadn't reached the stated line when a state trooper pulled over next to him.

"Ryan Maher?" Now was a time he wished he'd kept his gun with him.

Ryan instinctively turned around at his name, which was his undoing.

"On the ground now Sir, hands on your head. One false move and you are dead buddy."

Ryan complied, dropped to his knees and did as he was told hoping to lull this trooper into a false sense of security. He was surprised when the trooper didn't come forward and cuff him though, that would have been his chance but this guy was doing something else, but what?

Ryan turned his head in time to see the trooper fire a taser at him then his world faded from view in a painful (_and dare I say it_) shocking moment. The veteran trooper then cuffed Ryan and dragged him into the back of the patrol car. Could this unorthodox method of restraining a wanted criminal be trouble in the future? At least no blood was spilt and Maher could be read his rights in custody.


	7. Chapter 7

**OK Thanks for the reviews and I do hate to keep people waiting**

**A/N I don't know if there are forensic locksmiths, just used poetic license.**

Chapter 7

At the hospital, Grissom, Nick, Warrick and Greg were waiting anxiously for news on their colleagues, it had been 3 hours since they had been rushed into the ER. A forensic locksmith still in scrubs came out with two evidence bags containing the remains of the handcuffs.

"Which one of you is Gil Grissom?" asked the locksmith.

Grissom stepped forward. "I am."

"Ok, my name is Aaron, I believe you should take these. The doctors are still working on the girls but we had to get these off first. Dr. Bartlett will be out to see you in about ten minutes."

When Dr Bartlett emerged all of the team had to restrain themselves from mobbing him as they anxiously waited to hear of the news.

"Mr Grissom?"

"That's me."replied Grissom.

"I have some good news and some bad news so if you'd like to sit down I'll tell you."

"Both Ms Sidle and Ms Willows have sustained serious injuries and extensive sunburn. That coupled with dehydration has left them both in critical condition. They lost a lot of blood due to the gunshot wounds , the restraint abrasions and the subsequent infections. Ms Willows also has compound fractures to the radius and ulna along with two broken ribs and a lacerated lung. As for Ms Sidle similar gunshot wounds, restraint abrasions and infections, three broken ribs, punctured lung and a broken jaw. They aren't out of the woods yet by any stretch of the imagination, we lost Ms Sidle twice on the table but she should be fine if she can make it through the night. Ms Willows survived the procedures quite well but is still 50/50 at this stage. If they'd been out there for any longer there would have been no hope. Further than that I cannot say, I have put them both into induced comas to let the body heal."

Grissom stood there stunned, both of the women he loved facing death's door and could do nothing more now except wait and work.

"May we see them for a moment please Doctor?" his voice respectful yet his eyes pleading.

"I can only let one of you in Mr Grissom." Grissom turned his head to the team who all indicated that he should go in.

He walked into the ICU and both Sara and Catherine lying in beds, tubes in their arms, Catherine with a ventilator tube down her throat, Sara with a tracheal tube attached to a ventilator and looked at the sunburns on their skin. At that moment he seriously wanted to kill the bastard who had done this to them. They were bruised and battered and he was going to make sure their assailant didn't get away with it.

Jim Brass came into the waiting room and found Gil sitting there with the team after seeing the girls, they all looked distressed and somber.

**Wondering what comes next? **

**Please review. The more reviews the quicker it's updated**.


	8. Chapter 8

**OK Thanks for the reviews and I do hate to keep people waiting**

**A/N I decided to make this chapter longer, and I apologize for the short one earlier. In this one poor Catherine has a huge guilt complex, made worse in court. I hope you like it, if so please click the review button, if not, tell me anyway. It's nearly finished, so if you want the last, R&R.**

Chapter 8

"We got him Griss, state trooper saw him hitchhiking, called his name and made sure he didn't get anywhere by tasering him first. I think I'll put that trooper up for promotion, or at least suggest it to his superiors."

"I want to see him Jim, I want to kill him." replied Grissom, the look in his eyes was cold, even glacial.

"Later Grissom, when we know the girls will be fine, for now I want you nowhere near him, you just work on the evidence to convict this son of a bitch. Then afterwards maybe you can have him alone for five minutes."

All the team worked diligently and carefully to compile all the evidence against Ryan Maher with one member alternating a watch at the hospital.

**One Week Later**

Both Catherine and Sara awoke from their comas to see a sleepy member of their team beside them, Griss with Sara and Warrick with Catherine.

"Grissom?" asked a sleepy Sara, tried talking through her teeth.

"Sara? How do you feel, can I get you something," he replied as he pressed the nurse call button "Don't try to talk honey, best to sign or write. I was just so scared I'd lose you, before I had a chance to tell you how I felt. Sara Sidle I love you."

Sara slowly signed as tears ran down her cheeks "And I love you too Gil Grissom, always have, but right now I feel like I've been hit by a truck. What about Catherine? " Her sign language had definitely improved over the years, even if it wasn't really necessary anymore. Today it was proving very useful.

"It's ok Sara she's in the next room and she'll be fine. Your jaw needs time to heal and no talking for while."

"What happened to my jaw," she signed slower this time.

"It's broken honey, they had to wire it shut to heal so no conversation, you'll just have to sign or write," Grissom replied, handing her pen and paper. "At least this is the quietest I've seen you." He chuckled.

He was a much happier man now, his Sara was safe and now she was his.

In Catherine's room she was awake and talking with Warrick and sobbing at the same time, blaming herself and feeling her body wracked with pain with each sob.

"It's my fault Warrick, I had to cuff Sara then myself, I did this to her, she'll never forgive me."

"Cath you can't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault, if you hadn't done it you'd both be dead now so instead be thankful you are both still alive."

"Lying out there with those cuffs on made me feel so helpless, the zip ties cutting into my ankles, it hurt just so much, I just wanted to die until Sara told me to think of Lindsay. I didn't want her going to my funeral, or worse. Is Sara going to be alright?"

"Yeah she'll be fine, although she's awfully quiet now, they had to wire her jaw shut. The quiet side of Sara Sidle."

They both had a little chuckle even though it hurt Catherine. She still felt very guilty and that wouldn't pass until she could talk with Sara.

**Another 2 weeks passed**

They were passed fit to leave hospital, Sara's jaw had healed enough to take the wiring out, but were on medical leave for a further two weeks. Needless to say Ecklie was furious. Sara visited the lab and ran straight into Ecklie.

"You are supposed to be on leave Sidle, not in here at work" Typical Ecklie statement.

"Conrad Ecklie, I am not supposed to say much, nor am I supposed to get upset so I'll just say this to you.." She signed 'FUCK OFF' to him and left him standing open mouthed staring after her.

**In Court 6 months later**

The court case against Ryan Maher was set for today and both girls were anxious to get this over and done with. They had enough evidence without any testimony but both CSIs were ready to give their side of the story if required. Catherine did look somewhat nervous as she still felt guilty. The prosecutor judged he had sufficient evidence for a conviction without Sara or Catherine testifying, but the Defence Attorney, one Roger Foster, wanted to exacerbate things for them.

Foster first went on about his client being denied his miranda rights before the arrest, hoping for an acquittal on a procedural technicality. The Prosecutor countered with the fact that he had indeed been read his rights, and had video proof from the trooper's car that that was the case, before he was tasered, cuffed and put in the patrol car, again when brought into the police station. And as a supposed police officer he already knew his rights anyway, he'd read them to people many times in the months before staging this entire setup.

The Judge was happy with this and allowed the case to continue.

Foster then called CSI Catherine Willows to the stand.

He was not in the mood to play nice with these women, even if it meant his client was convicted. He simply didn't like them. In many past cases that he had lost, these two had seriously jeopardized his career by proving his defence foundations false. Actually he really hated them.

Foster stood up before her and asked simply this.

"Ms Willows did you or did you not, on the night in question, handcuff Ms Sidle?"

"Yes I did, but only under…"

"Thank you Ms Willows, just a yes or no if you please."

"Yes."

"Did Ms Sidle try to stop you?"

"No."

"And why is that do you think?"

"She trusted me and we weren't given a choice in the matter."

"Did my client attempt to restrain either of you with handcuffs at the time?"

"Well he.."

"Just a yes or no please."

"Yes."

"How so Ms Willows? Please remember that you are under oath."

"He held a gun on us, threw down two sets of cuffs and ordered me to cuff CSI Sidle, then do the same to myself."

"So apart from the gun, you did the actual restraining. Is that right?"

"Yes."

"So you betrayed the trust of your friend and aided Mr Maher in the abduction of Sara Sidle."

Catherine jumped out of her seat "NO!"

"You just said you did it, isn't it true that you dislike Sara Sidle?"

"No."

"I can call numerous witnesses to attest to your arguments with Ms Sidle."

"We didn't always see eye to eye."

The prosecutor objected as irrelevant, and was sustained by the Judge. But now perhaps the great Willows reputation was stained. Something Maher had hoped for.

Roger Foster went on with crippling exactitude.

"Why didn't you refuse Mr Maher's instructions Ms Willows."

"He threatened to shoot us. And I believe he was serious."

"Did you know for sure he was serious?"

"Usually when someone points a gun at you, it's serious, so yes."

"So you thought it was so serious, that you handcuffed your partner, effectively disabling her from any attempt to escape or subdue my client? What you are really saying is that my client basically took no part in the initial abduction apart from standing there with a gun in his hand, and that you were instrumental in its conclusion. After all you did just admit to that yourself. No further questions."

Catherine fled the courtroom distraught, the lawyer's accusations ringing in her ears. Sara went after her.

**Nothing like a good court case to get the blood going. BTW this lawyer is a bastard, the 'everyone is wrong and I'll prove it even with dirty tricks' type.**

**Please review. The more reviews the quicker it's updated**.


	9. Chapter 9

**OK Thanks for the reviews and I do hate to keep people waiting**

**A/N Catherine feels guilty, but Sara has a vicious bite. Remember the 'two sharp women'? If not now is a good time.**

Chapter 9

"Cath! Stop for a minute and think."

"What Sara, do you want to blame me for this too?"

Catherine's insecurities were spilling out now. She was an emotional wreck and now feeling extremely guilty .

"No Cath, I was there too remember, you had no choice and I have never blamed you, only him. That lawyer is trying everything he can to ruin our reputations even if he doesn't get his client off. Foster is a sleaze bag, and has a track record of ruining reputations and a low acquittal rate."

"Yeah I know, I just wasn't prepared for that in there, there were only my prints on the cuffs weren't there, so the evidence would show that only I had handled them. What next, he could have said it was all my idea but was taken too far!"

"If you'd checked you 'd have realized that there were no prints on the cuffs until we were in the desert, we had gloves on remember? The gloves perished but only our blood turned up on the cuffs. Catherine since when have you ever those sorts of dark ideas, let alone have it taken so far with someone you don't know. Any sane person would know that you wouldn't even think about something like that. Time to think to the future Cath."

Warrick exited the courtroom and came up to Sara and Catherine.

"You guys ok? The Foster has just called Sara to the stand but indicating her as a hostile witness."

"You bet I'm hostile," she replied.

Sara was put on the stand and she waited patiently, now on her guard with this lot and ready to choose her words carefully.

"Ms Sidle can you please tell the court how you felt when Ms Willows handcuffed you that night?"

"Very well then I shall, provided, with the court's indulgence, I tell the whole story and not an abbreviated one like you had Ms Willows make."

Foster flinched, this was more than he bargained for.

The judge nodded and indicated that Sara had the court's indulgence.

"Ryan Maher, masqueraded as a police officer of the LVPD, pointed a gun at both Catherine and myself whilst we were collecting evidence. He told us to drop our weapons and then dropped two pairs of handcuffs in front of Catherine and told her to cuff me first, as I was allegedly his greatest danger. So to answer your question I was furious. He also said that if she didn't comply he would shoot us there and then. Catherine had no choice but to handcuff me and as she did so she whispered sorry into my ear. Catherine was then forced to handcuff herself. He forced us at gunpoint to walk to his car where he tied Catherine's ankles with zip ties and put her in the trunk, saw me edging away to try and kick him, then he shot me before doing the same thing to me and depositing me in the trunk. The rest gets a little fuzzy after that because I was losing blood and the trunk was dark. The rest you can gather by the medical evidence provided by the crime lab, basically he left us for dead in the desert."

The jury stirred at the horrific story and was now completely convinced of Maher's guilt but Foster wasn't giving up, he had to break Sidle's reputation somehow.

"Why did Ryan Maher consider you his greatest danger Ms Sidle?"

"I can only speculate, and that isn't evidence, perhaps you should ask him?"

Grissom sitting in the back of the court grinned, Sara was making this lawyer seem like an idiot, she was playing him like a piano. He always did love watching Sara putting people in their place, he'd even experienced it himself, she'd put his mind into perspective until he'd actually forced himself to declare his love for her. He always wondered how she did it, it was a gift. His Sara.

"Is it not true that you are regarded by your superiors as a loose cannon? Someone who loses her temper quickly? Would that be why Mr Maher decided you were dangerous?"

"Possibly, but again, I don't listen to rumours."

"Isn't it possible that Ms Willows knew you'd put both your lives in jeopardy so helped Mr Maher in his decision."

"No it isn't."

"Would you have tried to subdue my client if your hands had been free?"

"I can't answer that, as there is no answer, I really don't know."

"I would prefer a yes or no answer Ms Sidle."

"Without knowing the answer a yes or no would be impossible."

"Ok then since you can't answer with a definite no, then we can take it that perhaps you might have tried, putting Ms Willows and yourself in serious danger."

She looked at the prosecutor who winked back at her, indicating that he'd jump in if it got out of hand.

"You and Ms Willows never saw eye to eye did you, in fact she actually had to suspend you from duty at one stage."

Sara now looked at the prosecutor again, he was standing, she winked at him and he sat back down.

"I can see that this is very pertinent to this case Mr Foster, perhaps you would like to know about my sex life too, would that give you the desired the result? However as an answer she didn't suspend me, we had an argument that resulted in my suspension by our boss, and I know damn well that he wasn't with us that night."

The jury couldn't help but laugh.

**Is Sara kicking ass or what? Maybe so now, but who will win in the end. Only you can find out by pressing that little blue review button. Oh and only ONE more chapter to go, so get clicking.**

**Please review. The more reviews the quicker it's updated**.


	10. Chapter 10

**To Die or Not to Die**

**Now you can find out the results of the court case. Last chapter too.**

**CBS owns CSI, I only own my own mind. **

**Chapter 10**

"Had you been drinking that night Ms Sidle?"

"No."

"Odd because I had the understanding that you had an alcohol problem."

"I enjoy a drink with colleagues occasionally, but I don't consider that a problem."

"In your past history is shows you have an arrest for DUI that mysteriously disappeared, it would seem that you are no saint Ms Sidle. In fact your past is dotted with run ins with your superiors and authority figures. You appear to have a habit of disregarding your own safety. Also you are of the opinion that you are always right. Even when you are wrong. Now with that in mind I put it to you again that had you not been restrained by CSI Willows, you could have conceivably gotten the both of you killed. Is that not so, and please don't insult my intelligence, just a yes or no answer."

Sara suddenly felt defeated, with no more defiance left in her than a dirty dishrag.

"Yes," she answered in a soft voice.

The Foster sat down looking jubilant. He had successfully damaged CSI Sidle's reputation in court, in front of witnesses.

The prosecutor stood up to cross examine Sara.

"Ms Sidle, from all the reports I have from your supervisors, which includes evaluations, all your work is done professionally and thoroughly and you have one of the highest solve rates at the crime lab. Is that not so?"

"Yes."

"You don't let your private life interfere with your job, you work long hours and from talking to your colleagues, never once have you jeopardized their lives any more than it already was, this being one example. Am I correct Ms Sidle?"

"Yes."

The prosecutor turned to the judge, "Your honour this entire last argument from Mr Foster was nothing but a smear campaign against Ms Sidle and does not pertain to this case in any way, shape or form. Ryan Maher is standing trial here, not these two CSIs."

The judge then advised the jury to ignore Mr Foster's last arguments.

Now Foster felt defeated, it was now public record but not to be taken into consideration. He couldn't help but think how much he hated Sara Sidle, but he'd have time for her later. She'd humiliated him, no one gets away with that. He had no more to say than "Defence rests your honour."

"NO, it does not." shouted out Maher. He turned to his lawyer. "You are supposed to be defending me not getting me convicted. These bitches are not sending me to prison like they did with my father."

He leapt over the desk and beat the bailiffs to Sara, both of his hands contracting around her throat and knocking them both to the floor. She brought her knee up into his groin but he was hanging onto her neck like it was a lifeline. She was seeing stars then blackness was creeping into her vision. Getting him off her was difficult as he had a death grip on her, Grissom raced forward, in front of the bailiffs and brought a heavy law book crunching onto Maher's head. He fell instantly.

"Why the hell wasn't he restrained in court?" asked a very angry Grissom, he got no reply.

Sara coughed and tried to sit up, her neck and throat throbbing.

"Oh man Griss is he dead?" she asked, her voice hoarse.

"Don't know, don't care as long as you are alright Sara."

"He's alive!" called out a bailiff who was taking Maher's pulse, "call the paramedics."

"Guess the law caught up with him then, eh Griss?" chuckled Sara, indicating the heavy book.

Grissom turned to the Judge, sitting shocked in her seat. "I apologise You Honour for interrupting the court, I didn't see that there was much choice in this instance."

"Dr Grissom, under other circumstances there would be an investigation into your actions, but since I approved Mr Frost's appeal to have the defendant without restraints, the fault must lie with me. You have no case to answer, it was purely in defence of CSI Sidle."

Maher was alive but just barely, he was transported under guard to hospital and the trial went on in absentia. The jury took just half an hour in their deliberations in finding him guilty. However he was never sentenced as his brain injury left him as a vegetable, never knowing that he was found guilty, never doing anything again except drool. He was locked away in his own mind and body, forever.

Sara was checked out at the hospital and, apart from bruising on her neck, was declared fit to resume work.

And Ecklie never did find out what Sara had said to him in sign language, which turned out to be the topic of a rather humorous conversation between her and Catherine later on.

The End

**I want to know what you thought, good? Bad? Indifferent? If I made an ass of myself or you were disappointed please let me know.**

**Oh and insert reviews by clicking the review button, thanks heaps.**


End file.
